


A Sick Trancy

by alsoalois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalois/pseuds/alsoalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Earl Trancy gets sick, who takes care of him? His demon butler of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Trancy

-~-~-~-~-~-In the Morning-~-~-~-~-~-

 

A blonde head pulled silk blankets over his head at the sound of three even raps on the door.

 

"Your Highness," asked the butler. "May I enter?"

 

When he did not receive an answer, he sighed. Opening the door, he rolled in a trolley of a tea set and various breakfast foods. After closing the door, he rolled the trolley over to his master's bed.

 

As he opened the curtains, he spoke, "Your Highness, it is time to wake up!"

 

The young earl turned over as light poured into the room. He pulled the silky blanket closer to him.

 

"Claude, not now," was the answer he got from the boy.

 

"Your Highness, please do get up."

 

The blonde boy groaned, reluctantly sitting up. His face was a ghostly shade of white, his cheeks tainted a light red.

 

"Good, now that you're up--" He was cut off by a scratchy voice.

 

"Claude, I feel ill…"

 

The butler looked at the pale boy, a look of worry on his face. He walked over to the boy's side, taking of one of his gloves. He placed the back of his hand on the earl's forehead, then on one of his flushed cheeks. He sighed.

 

"You do feel a bit warm…"

 

Alois sighed as he pulled his blanket closer to him.

 

"It seems you'll have to stay in bed today, your Highness," he said, a tint of worry in his tone. "Will you be able to eat anything?

 

Alois sat up a bit straighter, nodding his head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

"I think I'll have something small. I don't want any tea this morning though, I want water instead."

 

Claude nodded as he poured a glass of water for the boy. He then retrieved a plate of scrambled eggs from the bottom portion of the trolley.

 

He gave his master the plate along with a fork and sat the glass of water on the nightstand. Alois slowly ate, taking small bites of the eggs. Claude watched as he ate, taking in the sick boy's image.

 

Alois is set the fork down after eating about a third of his eggs. He held the plate out for his butler, which he took. Claude then placed the plate back on the trolley. He handed his master the glass of water from the nightstand, which he drank gratefully. The boy drank about half the cup and set it on the nightstand. Claude bowed.

 

"I will be taking my leave, your Highness. Please do try and rest."

 

Alois grabbed the man's wrist. "Please stay… stay until I fall asleep, Claude."

 

Claude sighed, looking at his master. He pulled up a chair next to his master's bed and sat. Alois closed his eyes as he turned on his side, his body facing his butler. Claude began to stroke the boy's blonde hair as he fell asleep.


End file.
